


I say?

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Say, I'm just me, Or yours think I'm weird, So my family made me mad, So what if you don't like my friends?, Stress Relief, i guess, i just, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: So my family thinks I'm weird.  My sibling's friends think I'm weird, my sibling doesn't like my friends.  So basically they told me to change everything about myself.  What a way to start the new year.  Read or not, your choice.  If you do read, enjoy.





	

Is it sad I am so unbelievably angry?  
My family finds it laughable how so furious I am.  
My friends(?) say it will past.  
I say screw it all.  
I say, my feelings are valid as they are.  
I say that my screams are rightfully placed.  
I say that my life is worth it as is.  
I say that my anger is well founded.  
I say that I have a right to tell you to stop talking bad about my friends.  
I say that I have a right to be mad if you cuss me out.  
I say I have a right to exist by my own means.  
So what if your friends are confused by me?  
The freak show of a sibling.  
So what?  
I say that I can be myself.  
Let me be myself, let me be the person I was meant to be.  
I say that I am valid in every sense of the word.  
I say that I am real.  
But others say I cannot be.  
That I will never be.  
That I don’t have a right to exist.  
They wonder why I am unbelievably angry.  
They wonder why I’m three types of insane, two parts broken, and one part partly dead.  
They wonder about me.  
They don’t hear my screams.

I say?


End file.
